


I Can't Escape the Fact That I love Her

by Sweet___Tea



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aw darn how'd angst get here, F/F, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, lots of fluff, short chapters sorry, will add more tags as i go on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 16:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12685467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet___Tea/pseuds/Sweet___Tea
Summary: Pacifica Northwest was raised to be perfect, so when she was young she took that to mean snotty and rude. And she was perfect, and is perfect according to her parents. But she can't escape the fact..that she is hopelessly in love with Mabel Pines.





	1. Prolouge

"Soos! Give me the 80's-est, crowd pleasing-est, rock balladist song you've got!" yelled Mabel on the stage, not long after Pacifica had said one of her new best friends sounded like a professional wrestler. 

Pacifica was amazed at how terrible she was at singing, but when she saw Mabel's attempt at a flip, or her general eccentricness, her heart started aching .

Pacifica had known she liked girls rather than boys for a while. She had to keep it a secret from her parents however, they did not approve. But she never liked a girl this much; never did her heart ache so.

But despite that, she kept up her "mean girl" persona, hoping it was just a silly little middle school crush.

..It wasn't.

 

It still ached.

…a lot…..


	2. Chapter 1 tecnically

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pacifica is bored

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!!  
> Thanks to everybody who left kudos on the prologue!
> 
> Sorry this took so long i just had quite a bit of writers block!
> 
> Please leave comments!!! It will motivate me!!

Pacifica was bored. Bored of her parents, bored of her parents “friends”, bored of her “friends”, bored of pretty much everything at the moment.

The thing is, is that she wasn’t going to be bored for long, because in 1 hour and 23 minutes (not that she’s counting) the pines twins are going to be returning to Gravity Falls for the summer.

You see after the first year of them at Gravity Falls for the summer, they started going every year. That year was their 4th.

Pacifica and the pines twins had bonded more over the years, but Pacifica had bonded most with Mabel. They had bonded the most for various reasons but the main one was probably because Mabel was 500x more forgiving that her twin. Mabel was also more understanding, and sweet, and pretty and-

‘Okay brain you can shut up about mabel now’ Pacifica snapped at her subconscious.

Anyways, although Mabel accepted Pacifica easily, Candy and Grenda had a lot of a harder time forgiving her for her faults. It took them 2 years and quite alot of reassurance from both Mabel and Dipper. Although they did eventually forgive her, they never hang out outside the summer, and the occasional hello in the halls. And maaaybe Pacifica rambled about how pretty she thought Mabel was with them, but that was just 3 or 4 times, so it doesn’t count.

1 hour left

 

30 minutes left

 

5 minutes

 

“Miss Pacifica there is someone here for you!”


	3. They Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel and Pacifica see each other for the first time in a year

Pacifica instantly jumped off of her bed. Dashing down the hallway (something her parents will probably yell at her later for doing) caused her to almost fall but she continued to run until she got to the door and opened it.

"Pacifica!" Mabel half yelled, reaching out to hug her friend, "I can't believe you're already 16! It feels like it was just yesterday we were playing minigolf against each other."

"Well you know Mabel you two do that every year." Her brother cut in.

"Hey Dipper." Pacifica said with a wave. "Anyways! Mabel, come upstairs I have to show you this dress I got it's so cute!"

Dipper waved goodbye to Mabel and Pacifica and the two girls ran up the stairs together.

After Pacifica showed her the dress and some other new stuff they sat on the bed to just talk.

"So how is school down in California?" Pacifica asked with a smirk, "Any boys that you like?"

Mabel shook her head and flopped down on the bed "Nope! the only person I'm interested in is here."

"Oh my gosh! Who!?"

"I'm not telling you yet dummy! I'll tell you when we're with Candy and Grenda tomorrow."

"Awww! You're no fun."

"Yes I am!"

"Yes, you are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I know It's super short i just wanted to get more chapters out! I'll probably update again sometime this weekend!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel and Pacifica hang out With Candy and Grenda for a while (Candy almost tells Mabel that Pacifica likes her by accident)

"Hi Mabel!!!"  
"It's great to see you!!!"

Pacifica was slightly miffed at the lack of attention she was getting but that's just because she grew up spoiled (she didn't care about the attention from Candy and Grenda, just the attention from Mabel, which she currently wasn't getting any of, so I suppose that says something.)

"Hello yes, I'm here too."

"Yes! Hi Pacifica!" 

Out of the two girls who hated her guts (quite a bit less now though, it's more of a mild disliking) Candy had forgiven her the quickest, but Mabel still beat them both by a long mark.

They talked for a while and one point, Candy almost let it* slip.

"Did you two, and Pacifica talk much over the summer?" Mabel asked, trying to bring back the conversation that had died out.

"Yeah! Pacifica talked about you," Pacifica gave Candy a pointed look, "And Dipper a lot."

Pacifica laughed nervously, "Yeah.."

"That's so sweet!" Mabel beamed at Pacifica. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you had a crush on Dipper." Mabel Nudged Pacifica with her elbow.

"No no no no no! Definitely not!"

"I know you don't but if I didn't know you as well as I do, i'd say you like him."

"Well I need to start acting differently because, I would never like Mason Pines!"

"You know he hates it when people use his first name, right?"

"Yep! That's why I said it."

"Pac-"

"Okay, well thank you two for coming over," Grenda interrupted, "But it's 8:30, so I think you we all better head home."

"Okay, well I'll see you girls later!"

Mabel and Pacifica walked home together

"Okay but seriously, do you like Dipper?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *It being Pacifica's huge crush on Mabel
> 
> Whoops, a cliffhanger! sorry!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No."

"No."

"Are you surreeee?? There has to be some reason why you started hanging out with us."

"Yeah, because I realized I wanted to be friends with you guys."

"Yeah but it seems like you like him to me.."

"Oh my god! Are you trying to get information for him?!?"

"Nooooo. I'm trying to get information for mee."

"Wait....Do you ship us?!"

"Not..really..."

"Well it doesn't matter cause I do. Not. Like. Him."

"It still seems like it..."

"I DON'T LIKE DIPPER! I LIKE YOU!!!!"

Mabel went silent.

"I-I love you Mabel.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wHOOPS


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The after math

"I have to go"

Mabel rushed down the street leaving Pacifica on the sidewalk, confused and slightly heartbroken.

She called her chauffeur to come pick her up. She cried the whole way home, all the way up the stairs to her bedroom, and cried herself to sleep.

\-----------------------------------------  
"You have got to be kidding me."

"What? I was shocked and I didn't know what to do! Candy and Grenda never helped me make a plan if that happened!"

"Yes but still."

"I know!" Mabel groaned flopping down on the couch. "What am I gonna do Dipper?! She probably hates me now."

"She said she loves you. She definitely does not hate you."

"You can't be sure though!"

"You are insufferable."

"Right back-atcha"


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper talks to Pacifica over the phone.

*Ring Ring*

Pacifica picked up her cell phone and tried to compose herself (she had just been crying about Mabel).

"Hello?"

"Hello Pacifica, this is Dipper, I'm calling about-"

"I know who you are and what you're calling about."

"Yeah...anyways, for your information, Mabel does not hate you."

Pacifica could hear some people in the background.

Mabel: "Dipper who are you talking to?"

Dipper: "Uhhmm... Wendy!"

Wendy: "No you're not."

Dipper: "Crap umm... Bye Personthatiamtalkingtoonthephone!"

"Okay... bye."

'Mabel doesn't hate me...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone who reads this fic! I am sad to say that the reason i have been updating my new fics more than my old is because I'm not really into this fic anymore. But it is almost finished and i will try to get the last chapter (the next one) out asap!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter.

*Knock Knock*

Pacifica knocked on the door of the mystery shack, praying that Mabel would be the one opening the door.

"I'll get it!" Mabel yelled to whoever was in the house. Pacifica let out the breath she didn't even realize she was holding.

The door opened and Pacifica froze. 'I am SO not prepared oh my god."

"Pacifica?" Mabel waved her hand in front of the other girls face, breaking her out of her daze.

"Y-yes! Pacifica that's me! Ha..ha..."

"I am SO SORRY for the other day I shouldn't have left."

"I shouldn't have sprung that on you.." 

"I'm glad you did."

Before Pacifica could respond, Mabel tugged on her shirt and kissed her. It was the most amazing thing she had ever done in her whole life.

'God I am so gay. Gay for this girl. This girl that I am kissing.'

*Click*  
There was a sudden flash of light and the two girls pulled apart to see Dipper holding a camera and smiling.

"Thanks for the blackmail! Be safe."

Mabel ran after her brother and Pacifica just laughed.

'That's my girlfriend. Wow.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this really bad fanfic!  
> ~<3~

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that this was short i just wanted to get it out asap but i promise that the next one will be longer


End file.
